Skylanes Flight 1665
(storage compartment) }} Skylanes Flight 1665 is a location in the Glowing Sea in 2287. Background Skylanes Flight 1665 is the location of a pre-War jet airliner crash site. The flight was approaching Boston from the southwest and was in the process of lining up with the runway when the nuke hit to the north of it. The plane was hit by the shockwave of the blast,Developer note on Skylanes Flight 1665 final transmission causing its left engine to fail and catch fire which resulted in the plane crashing.Skylanes 1665 Mayday It can be located by activating Relay tower 0DB-521 within the Glowing Sea and following the Skylanes 1665 Mayday radio signal with the Pip-Boy's radio. Layout This location consists of a crashed airplane in the Glowing Sea. The plane is broken apart and scattered over a small area. Lootable suitcases are scattered around the interior and exterior of the plane debris. The section that contains the cockpit also has two trap doors on the passenger level and a steamer trunk. The trap door southwest of the cockpit is labeled storage compartment and leads to additional lootable luggage. It also has the switch to turn off the mayday signal. The trap door southeast just next to the stairs leads to a compartment that contains a Master -level locked container that contains some ammunition, a couple of rifles some other loot, and the Skylanes smuggling manifest. Notable loot * Skylanes Flight 1665 final transmission - In the cockpit. Added with picking up the flight data recorder (left to the seating, looks like a bright orange globe). * Skylanes smuggling manifest - In a Master-locked hidden compartment within the cargo section. Notes * The storage compartment of Skylanes Flight 1665 provides complete protection from the radiation (and other dangers) of the Glowing Sea. * Activating a switch inside the aircraft's fuselage activates a blinking navigation light on the tail wing. This feature is purely cosmetic. * It is more intact than any of the other known jet airliners in the Commonwealth and is the only one to have one of its wings still attached. It also still features intact seats, luggage, instruments, and electrical systems. It is likely that the radiation of the Glowing Sea has made salvage attempts difficult and kept the airliner preserved. * The wrecked jet airliner is one of three aircraft wrecks in the Glowing Sea. The others are a Vertibird and a Stingray Deluxe. * The pilot was somehow able to witness one of the explosions without being blinded by the flash. ** Coming from the west means the first two bombs, Philadelphia 310 miles south-southwest and New York 210 miles south-southwest, were both behind and to the right of the plane. Presuming the engine fire was due to electromagnetic interference rather than heat from a bomb, the flashes must have been reflections from the clouds. * The Skylanes 1665 Mayday radio signal leading the Sole Survivor to the crash site and the Skylanes Flight 1665 final transmission found on the flight data recorder seem to contradict each other. The final transmission has a calm sounding pilot (no mention of any engine failure), who witnesses the sudden flash of the atomic bomb and then silence, implying that the aircraft crashed right afterward. The Skylanes 1665 Mayday radio signal seems to tell a different story. The pilot has a conversation with Boston Airport, discussing the landing procedure (no mention of seeing the atomic bomb), but then one engine suddenly catches fire, leading to the subsequent crash of Skylanes 1665. Even the voice of the pilot seems to be a different one. This seems to be a mistake, unless there were two aircraft of the same designation, crashing in the same area but for different reasons. ** Even though there are two recordings of the crash, this could imply the pilot and copilot where on different channels, one using the data recorder and the other contacting Boston airport. * Despite having Skylanes markings on the fuselage and right wing, the vertical stabilizer on the left wing bears Horizon markings. Appearances Skylanes Flight 1665 appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * The trap door in the floor next to the cockpit stairs does not open when you activate it. To enter, instead find the hole in the fuselage underneath where the left wing would have been located. * Flipping the circuit breaker in the storage compartment may not turn off the mayday signal until you select the signal on your Pip-Boy again. Gallery FO4_Skylanes_Flight_1665_final_transmission.png|Skylanes Flight 1665 final transmission Fo4 1665 hidden compartment.jpg|Skylanes smuggling manifest FO4_Skylanes_Flight_1665_(clear).jpg|In clear weather References Category:Glowing Sea de:Skylanes-Flug 1665 es:Vuelo Skylanes 1665 fr:Vol Skylane 1665 ru:Рейс «Скайлейнс» 1665 uk:Рейс «Скайлейнс» 1665